


Spare Lives

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A creature abandoned a confused Reverend Amos Howell.





	Spare Lives

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

A creature abandoned a confused Reverend Amos Howell after it ate treats he just baked instead of a battle.

THE END


End file.
